The present invention relates to collecting devices, and more specifically, to a collecting device and a collecting tool structure used to collect animal feces in a safe, sanitary and convenient manner.
Numerous feces pick up devices have been provided in the prior art. These devices are adapted to collect and dispose of animal feces that are deposited on the ground.
A large number of patents have been granted on this subject matter including the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 1,120,062; 1,158,335; 1,167,491; 2,307,448; 2,314,685; 3,344,863; 3,668,850; 4,565,398; 4,476,939; 4,974,893; 5,064,233; 5,205,122; 5,269,575; 5,385,376; 5,476,296; 5,540,470; 5,564,762; 5,579,812; 5,584,519; 5,620,221; and, 5,634,678.
Each of these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, but each has disadvantages as well. Included in the above is U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,575 wherein K. Parvaresh discloses a flat tray with a small slot in the middle and an elongated handle having a hand grip at the upper end. A disadvantage of this structure is to position the plastic bag under the dog at the critical moment so that the feces can be deposited directly in the plastic bag.
The present invention is overcoming the disadvantages of this structure and provides additional advantages.